An electric vehicle is equipped with a motor that is electrically driven, and the vehicle is driven by power from the motor.
Such a motor, unlike an internal combustion engine of the related art, outputs high torque up to a relatively high speed period from a low speed period and a vehicle can be driven by controlling the speed and torque of only the motor, but when a transmission is additionally mounted, higher speeds or torque levels can be achieved, as compared with the size and capacity of the motor.
Accordingly, electric vehicles are equipped with a transmission capable of adjusting torque and speed in the process of transmitting power from a motor to driving wheels and the transmission has relatively fewer gears, unlike a transmission that is used with an internal combustion engine in the related art, in order to minimize an increase in weight and cost due to a transmission, reduce the size and weight of a motor, and ensure a speed close to that of vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine in the related art.
As a transmission mechanism that can be manufactured in a simple configuration at a low cost and can more efficiently transmit power, there is a synchromesh type used in automatic transmissions of the related art, but in this type, torque interruption that completely blocks torque transmitted to an output shaft in shifting is generated, thereby interfering with smooth shifting.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.